1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a movable stand adapted to support a removable pictogram or any article which needs to be temporarly located in one spot. It is particularly suitable as a portable stop sign comprising a base member and a detachable handle. The base member has a pair of wheels spaced from but adjacent to the floor, so that the handle, which is eccentrically connected to the base member in the direction of the wheels is adapted to tilt the base member for resting the latter on the wheels.
2. Prior Art
G. M. Carter U.S. Pat. No. 2,590,509 discloses a portable traffic sign comprising a circular base around which the sign is adapted to be moved.
A portable illuminated signal person station is disclosed in A. R. Pasquale U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,751. A pair of wheels are rotatably supported by distal brackets away from the horizontal frame. The horizontal frame is raised from the floor and stands on four legs. A vertical frame adapted to tilt the horizontal frame is located on a plane between the rear end of the horizontal plane and the wheels. Such an arrangement does not promote an easy transfer of the station from the legs to the wheels. Furthermore, the horizontal platform is not provided with means for vertically supporting a post.